


Magic (and Other Romantic Things)

by AuthenticAussie



Series: and we can watch the stars on the water [56]
Category: One Piece
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-08 23:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5516795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthenticAussie/pseuds/AuthenticAussie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As was par the norm with anything magic, Robin hadn't seen it coming.</p><p>Oh, she'd been prepared, of course. She'd read every book on offer, had magic at her fingertips, worked a day job as a librarian to ensure her reading skills were up to par with even the fastest 'natural' wizard, and yet-</p><p>It was magic. That in itself was likely the only explanation needed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magic (and Other Romantic Things)

**Author's Note:**

> A Christmas gift for Imperialmint! ;u;

As was par the norm with anything magic, Robin hadn't seen it coming.

Oh, she'd been prepared, of course. She'd read every book on offer, had magic at her fingertips, worked a day job as a librarian to ensure her reading skills were up to par with even the fastest 'natural' wizard, and yet-

It was magic. That in itself was likely the only explanation needed.

Granted, it wasn't an explanation she was all too happy with, because she doubted the powers-that-be would let her add 'magical girl' to her resume, but it was one that she'd have to live with, annoyingly enough.

There was, of course, one thing that she did have to thank magic for, however;

Nami.

And miniskirts.

She may not have been a fan of wearing them, but seeing Nami wear one...

Oh, that was a whole different ball game, one she would gladly sit on the sidelines to watch, especially if it were Nami playing.

And 'play' Nami did; her fighting style was both graceful and deadly, much like a staff-twirling dance, and she swept through enemies like a tidal wave. She swept through Robin's heart and life in much the same way.

She showed up at Robin's library a few months after they'd both been assigned roles to protect the earth, and her hand had rested flat against the information counter; her lips, however, had curled into a welcoming smile, and Robin had followed after her as she slipped further into Robin's bookstore to ask if she needed any help.

It turns out she did; but, as she so calmly put it, "I could use your help with…getting a little something off my lips." Robin hadn't managed to stop her quiet laugh, and Nami grinned at the sound, eyebrows arching. "You can thank Sanji for that one," she said, and then leaned forwards, and Robin hadn't been able to stop herself from letting their lips graze.

Nami sighed breathlessly, and Robin let herself cage Nami against a row of fantasy books that would never be able to encapsulate the sensation of her, or how magical it felt to kiss her.

Robin's life may have been like something out of a fantasy novel; but she couldn't call what she had with Nami anything less than pure magic.


End file.
